A Family of Love
by Vsperia
Summary: What if Minato and Kushina was alive? What if Naruto had a twin? What if their birth went a different way? Watch as Naruto and his sister grow up to be known as legends while being showered by their parents love for support. This is a one time thing: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND NEVER WILL.


**Here go a new Fanfic I'm starting. I had one earlier, but gave up one it because it is a fail and was to complicated to write see you guys at the bottom and also please review Thanks.=)**

Chapter** 1: Legends are born**

"Their born…" came the voice of a man who had tears in his eyes.

"Yes… honey… now… we…are…parents," came the voice of a weary panting woman. "Biwako-san can I hold my children?"

"Absolutely", said a brown haired woman while she handed the two babies to the woman. These were the kids of Konoha's late Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and The Fiery Red Hot-Habernero Kushina Uzumaki. She just gave birth to a pair of twins and was completely exhausted. Also while being the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi it also brought much more stress after Minato was able to suppress it enough.

"It's a healthy baby boy and girl", said Biwako. When she looked at this scene she remembered how she had her own kids in her time. "What will you name them?" she asked.

Kushina smiled brightly at this "The blonde one will be named Naruto because we wanted to name him after Jiraiya-san's character in a really good book of his", she said. Minato smiled when he remembered the time they came up with that decision. He came back to reality when she continued… "We named the red haired one Mito (First Hokage's Wife) because she was the one who raised me when I came to this village." said Kushina as she was getting more and more tired: sleep called to her.

"Well those are wonderful names and you will have much more fun time later, but for now Minato needs to completely seal the kyuubi back up." stated Biwako as she took away the kids away much to Kushina's disappointment.

"Okay before we do this all I have to say is I love you and thank you for being the wonderful wife I have right now and thank you for giving birth to these two beautiful angels." Minato said smiling like he always did. As always Kushina's heart melted at that smile.

"You welcome" she said lovingly back to him.

"Okay let's get him sealed up and…" Minato didn't get to finish his sentence as he was cut off by a piercing scream. Kushina and him looked up to see the body of Biwako and all the other nurses there falling down dead and a masked man who was holding their kids… THEIR KIDS.

"Step away from The Kyuubi's Jinchuriki Yondaime or these two will leave this world as soon as they came in." said the man with a deep threatening voice.

"Minato the kids…" said Kushina as she tugged on his sleeve. Minato got her message and got determined and did his most famous move. He flashed in a yellow light. The masked man jumped back a little momentarily forgetting this is 'The Yellow Flash', but he wouldn't go down that easily. He dropped the kids and Minato appeared right in time to catch both of them. What nearly caught Minato was he didn't know that the man put paper bombs on Naruto. Reacting fast he tossed Mito in the air, quickly discarded the robe around Naruto jumped up and caught Mito and flashed away from the explosion. Leaving Kushina with the now appeared masked man in front of her. 'Minato please be safe with them and help me' Kushina thought as she shed a tear hoping everything was okay.

"Okay Kyuubi you will be coming with me"' said the man as he took hold of Kushina and teleported away. They appeared in the middle of this open land. He tied her arms up and a bunch of seals appeared around her.

"What do you want with me" hissed Kushina. This man was ruining her suppose to be family time with her new babies. Also she had people waiting for her back in the village waiting to see the kids. Three of them being famous ninja's known across the elemental nations.

"Your tenant of course and your beloved husband won't make it in time to save you" said the man as he started the extraction. Everything went blank for Kushina as her bijuu was released from all its restraints and was released into the outside world staring at her with much hate in the eyes. "Now let me finish you off before he gets back…" said the man as the Kyuubi raised its claw.

Kushina looked wearily up and clenched her eyes shut as she knew this was the end.' Why did this have to happen?' she thought. She just gave birth to the most precious thing she could ever want and now it's being taking from her. 'Well if this the end I love you Mito and Naruto grow up strong and make me proud I love you; Minato thanks for loving me and giving me this gift.' she thought as tears came down her cheeks as she looked up as the raised claw came down upon her. Right when she thought it was over the claw stopped. 'huh' Kushina thought as she opened her eyes to see something she thought she would never see.

In front of her was the giant Toad Chief Gamabunta holding the Kyuubi back with his sword with Jiraiya on top and with Minato who was in his hokage cloak. "MINATO" she cried as tears of joy came out of her eyes she wasn't going to die anytime soon. Well she hoped she wouldn't because she did just have a bijuu extracted from her. She should be dead, but she guessed her life force is to strong. (Got to love those Uzumaki's eh?) Minato looked back and smiled at her lovingly.

"KUSHINA" yelled a voice she knew all too well. She smiled to see Tsunade with Shizune with her two babies.

"Tsunade" she said as she was losing more and more strength by the minute. "Mito… Naruto…" she said when she saw them resting peacefully. That's when she finally collapsed as all her strength faded and blacked out.

"Shizune take care of the children while I heal her" Tsunade said in a hurry as she her hands glowed green and she stared to heal Kushina. "Her heartbeat is growing faint I need to stabilize her and give her something that will keep her alive." she told her apprentice. "I might have to sacrifice some of my life force to keep her living." she said. Shizune gasped, but she knew this is what needed to be done and there was no needing to argue with her about it.

"Okay Tsunade-sama let's get this done" said a confident Shizune as she put the kid's in their own basket and came right next to Tsunade and helped her get to work on saving Kushina's life.

**With Minato & Jiraiya **

Minato stared down the man he hated so much in his life right now. He swore to himself he would kill this man for what he has done. Not only has he nearly murdered his kids, but he almost murdered Kushina and almost tried to go to the village and destroy it. Glad he found Jiraiya and Tsunade as he did.

_**Flashback Start **_

Minato flashed in a bar with his two children only to find his sensei and his sensei's teammate with her apprentice in there arguing about something totally unnecessary.

"TSUNADE we know that if Minato's kids were to grow up and have Kushina personality they would be a deadly duo of children." said the Great Toad Sage as he sat back and drank some of his sake.

"NO they wouldn't they would be nice quiet kids I'm sure of it just look at who is their dad… Oh… Minato why are you here?" asked Tsunade getting off subject. Jiraiya turned around too with a look of shock on his face wondering why his student is here with his kids, but not with his red haired wife.

Minato panted, "Well here they are born and healthy, but that's not the problem Kushina's in danger." Minato said calmly.

"WHAT" Tsunade said standing up. She could not believe what she heard and was the first to retaliate. "What do you mean she's in danger, and why are you here and not trying to GO HELP HER." said an angry Tsunade who narrowed her eyes staring at Minato.

Minato sighed and continued "Her birth with Naruto and Mito here went great. We talked with Biwako-san for a little bit and she told me to seal the nine tails completely away and I said okay. As I was about to start the process Kushina and I heard a piercing scream. We turned around and saw Biwako-san and all the other nurses dropping dead. We looked up to see what happened and we saw a masked man with our kids in his hands. He told me to step away from Kushina or he would kill the kids. Seeing as he had me in a corner I took my chance and did my Hiraishin no jutsu and teleported towards him. He dropped the kids and as I caught them I noticed there was a crap load of paper bombs on the cloak with Naruto I quickly discarded them and flashed here to keep safe from the explosion," He finished.

"Holy Sh**" Tsunade didn't finish because she remembered there were kids here. "So that does not explain why you are here with us." Tsunade stated.

"Well I was getting to that," Minato said clearly getting a little annoyed. He sighed and finished "I need you guys help on stopping this guy and tracking him and Kushina down. I know he wants something to do with the Kyuubi in Kushina and I need help. Tsunade can you have Shizune watch my kids while I have you and Jiraiya with me. Me and sensei can handle the guy while you heal Kushina if she is injured." Minato said serious he hoped nothing has happened to her. 'I'm on my way honey' he thought.

"Well this seem likes fun let's do it" said Jiraiya as he gulped down the last of his sake. "So how are we suppose to find this man if we know nothing about him?" He asked.

"Well if I remember correctly I have a seal on Kushina so we should land right next to her." Minato said as he summoned his hokage cloak. "Grab onto me and we should hopefully be there with her" he finished and held out his hands.

"Good thinking, now let's go" Jiraiya said as he grabbed onto his arm. Tsunade and Shizune soon followed suit.

"Please be safe when we get there Kushina I don't know what your kids would do if they lost their mommy" Tsunade said as they disappeared in a yellow flash heading towards her location.

_**Flashback End**_

Minato looked up to see the masked man on top of the Kyuubi's head. Minato narrowed his eyes "Follow me so we can settle this here and now." He said with much hate. The man smirk under his masked and nodded his head in approval. "Jiraiya-sensei can you stay here and handle the Kyuubi?" Minato asked.

"WHAT…Minato you sure you want to do this we can do this together." Jiraiya started. He didn't want to see his student fight a man he never seen or heard of before and definitely don't want to sit here and fight a tail beast; he could be doing research right now. Jiraiya looked to see any signs of remorse in Minato's eyes, but he seen none Jiraiya sighed and continued. "Fine go ahead, but you better come back here alive because I know the old man don't want to come out of retirement." he said firmly.

Minato smiled and nodded in approval. The old man certainly does not want to go back to the evil paperwork. 'Heck who wouldn't run from that monster' Minato laughed in his head. Coming back to reality Minato looked to his sensei, "Okay I'll be right back" Minato said. Then he looked back at the man who will be his battle to the death opponent. "Let's go" Minato said while flashing away to an open field. The masked man smiled under his mask again before teleporting away in a swirling jutsu.

This didn't go unnoticed by Jiraiya, 'So he knows space time ninjutsu; Minato you better be careful.' thought Jiraiya. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a roar. 'Shit why did I agree to this again'. He thought panically remembering he has to keep the Kyuubi at bay until Minato returns. "Alright Gamabunta lets do this." Jiraiya said while going through some hand signs.

"JIRAIYA YOU AND THAT BLOND BRAT OWE ME A LOT OF SAKE FOR THIS" Gamabunta said as he pulled out his pipe and blew smoke in the Kyuubi's face. This made the beast angrier for such disrespect. **'I SWEAR I'm going to slaughter this toad and make frog legs out of him' **the beast thought angrily trying to get it off of him.

"Alright you can have as much sake as you want after this is all over" Jiraiya stated. This toad was a pain when it came to sake, but it was all he had for now. Trying not to get lost in his thoughts again he finished his barrage of hand signs and shouted "Sealing Jutsu: Spear of the Gods." A big white spear with chains came down and landed in the ground. While the spear went deep in the ground the chains wrapped itself tightly around the Kyuubi to where it could not move an inch. 'Hehe restriction complete, now hurry up you blond gaki.' Jiraiya thought as he watched the beast fail miserably at trying to break itself from the seal.

_**With Minato**_

Minato appeared in an open grass field to fight his opponent. The masked man appeared right in front of him in a swirling jutsu. 'What kind of jutsu is that?' thought Minato with a sweat drop. If he could do space time ninjutsu then he would be a problem for him.

"Are you ready because if I eliminate you first I can go and slaughter the rest, get my bijuu back, and wipe out this entire village for fun and achieve my ultimate goal." said the man while chains came from his sleeves.

"Oh it won't be that easy" Minato said as he charged with one of his special kunai in his hand. Once Minato reached him something happened he never thought would. He went for a slash with his kunai aimed at the head…, but instead his entire attack went through his body. 'What type of jutsu is what is this man?' thought Minato as his hand was caught by the masked man's chains.

"It's over see you in the next world Yondaime." he said as he started sucking up Minato with his one visible eye. As he was almost complete: Minato disappeared. 'Damn and I almost finished him; no matter next time I'll be faster.' he thought and teleported towards Minato.

Minato teleported face first into the ground from the kunai he thrown earlier. 'That was close what type of jutsu was that?' he thought. First the man can teleport like him, make himself to where he can't get hit and now he can suck things away with his eye. 'This guy is getting harder by the second; he see's through everything…' Minato was brought out of his thinking as the man appeared in front of him doing the same teleporting jutsu.

"You think you can escape? You remember this is a battle to the death." he stated as his chains on his wrist from earlier came down from his robe.

"I know let's end this now and see who gets to make it back to the Kyuubi alive" Minato said with a smirk. He really didn't have a plan on how to defeat this guy since he can turn himself holo. 'I think if I can do the Flying Raijin at the last possible second I can get him' he thought.

"Okay let's end shall we" the man said as he started towards Minato. 'Here goes nothing' Minato thought as he ran towards the man.

As soon as they were about to clash Minato threw his kunai at the man and it went through his head. After that the man became solid again and as he was about to grab Minato he thought 'It's over your mine', but he didn't get to celebrate that victory so soon as Minato was hovering over his back with a blue orb and shouted "Rasengan" and shoved the object into him while smashing him into the ground.

"UGGHHH" the man screamed in pain as he was slammed into the ground. 'Damn I underestimated him he figured out what I was trying to do. My sharingan should have seen his next movement. Ahhh my arm' he thought. He was injured and was confused to how he moved so fast. What he did not notice was that when Minato put that Rasengan on him he also put a seal on him. The masked man jumped out of the hole a few feet from Minato; his arm dripping in white goo but lots of blood.

"That was my Flying Rajin level two… and now for the next step" Minato said and disappeared. The masked man eyes widen when he seen Minato appear behind him. 'Shit I'm defenseless' he thought as he waited for the end. There was no end though he looked to see the seal on him and said "A contract seal? No you are releasing the Kyuubi from my grasp" he asked.

"Yes I am I knew you had the Kyuubi in control with your sharingan. I knew this was how you got the Kyuubi out of Kushina. Also I knew this because there was only one other person who can control it and that was Uchiha Madara who used his sharingan to control him. So I figured you had one as well. I don't know if you are him or not to be able to control something like the Kyuubi, but he is not yours and I will not let it fall in the wrong hands.' Minato said.

"Well that was a smart move Yondaime I give you praise, but how about we finish our battle next time when I'm back to full health. Once you released that seal the Kyuubi was free and probably is going on a rampage now. Have fun stopping it. Hahaha." the masked man laughed. 'Shit I'm on my way you guys'. Minato thought he was about to turn around and flash to them when the man called out to him from behind.

"It was fun fighting you Yondaime you live up to your title, but for now I am in no condition to stop you right now. When I'm up to full health again we will battle again and when we do I will kill you and your entire family, and the nine tails will be mine. See you later." the man finished. His eye glowed red and he teleported away with his swirling jutsu again.

"I can't sense his presence no longer, whew that took longer than I thought. Okay I'm on my way guys." he said out loud and flashed away.'

_**With Jiraiya and the Others **_

"Shit hurry up Minato this seal takes a lot of chakra I don't know how much longer I can restrain it" Jiraiya said while sweating. Speaking of the devil here was Minato flashing right next to Jiraiya.

"Sorry sensei that guy was very strong it took longer than I expected." Minato said while going through some hand signs.

"It's okay did you kill him at least?" Jiraiya asked not noticing what jutsu

Minato was exactly doing. When Minato shook his head no his eyes widen. "WHY NOT?' Jiraiya shouted.

"Well he got away doing that teleportation jutsu once I freed the Kyuubi from his grasp. He said he will see me again and he will be back. I really didn't want to chase him down so I came here. Also I came up with a plan on how to get rid of the Kyuubi permanently.

"And that would be…" Jiraiya said trailing off. He had a feeling where this was going, but hope that wasn't going to be that.

"Using the reaper death seal to seal half of its chakra away with me and making Naruto the Jinchuriki." Minato said firmly as he finished his hand signs and shouted "Sealing Jutsu; Shiki Fujin. A big white reaper appeared from behind Minato in all its glory. It was dressed in white robes and had white hair. Its tongue had a tanto clenched in its teeth. The most noticeable feature was that Minato's soul was strapped to its stomach.

"Why are you sacrificing your life and willing to put a burden on your son and why just Naruto why don't you Mito as well so they can share it together?" Jiraiya said he really did not want to lose yet another student for something that was unnecessary. "How will Kushina feel if she finds out her husband is dead and she has to raise a jinchuriki. Do you know how hard it is for a jinchuriki? Plus even if you were alive how would you raise Naruto knowing he was a Jinchuriki. Minato I want you to answer this before I let you do anything." He stated firmly.

Minato sighed for a second and rubbed his temple. Jiraiya had a good point on what he said how he would do this. Then he looked over at his sleeping wife and kids that Shizune and Tsunade was playing with. He smiled then he realized something He came out of thing when he saw the reaper getting impatient.

"Okay you want to know sensei?" Minato asked. When he seen Jiraiya nod he continued… "The reason I said I was going to make Naruto a jinchuriki was because I know that man I fought today would be a threat. I learned two things from that fight too. He would be a major threat just not the hidden leaf, but to the world. Also whoever was the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and could control its natural power they could beat him. To answer your other questions I know Kushina would be ultimately destroyed that I would be gone. I know she would have trouble raising Naruto as a jinchuriki, but I know she would love him as much as Mito. Plus if I was alive I would treat Naruto with just as much love as his sister. His life would be a joy filled one just like his sister and would be equally fun. They would be the closet siblings ever. Naruto would never have to worry about being alone like how most jinchuriki are. Never would he." Minato said as a few tears came down his eyes. He knew this is what he would do if he was allowed to live and raise his soon to be jinchuriki child.

Jiraiya looked on with his head down. He had seen that pain flash in Minato's eyes when he said those words. He knew minato would treat his kids as equals if Naruto became the jinchuriki. As he came out of his thoughts he said "Alright Minato go…" Jiraiya didn't get to finish as he was interrupted by a deep voice.

"**Yondaime you are the first person I knew that said something like that. I know you will be shocked with what I'm about to say, but ask questions when I'm finished. Only this once will I spare one's soul. I will be gladly to help you seal this furball over here. It will be fun have him again. Right Kyuubi?" **he asked while the Kyuubi looked kind of scared which left Minato and Jiraiya with wide eyes. The reaper finished **"I will allow you to keep your soul and live if you are equal to your kids and will treat your kids with equal love. Especially the one you are sealing the furball into. If you give me your word and keep that promise I will let you live and take the Nine-tails yin chakra with me and you keep the yang. Do we have a deal? **The Reaper asked. This was his first time ever doing a bargain with a mortal. So he wanted to make sure this man will keep his word he acts like he will after all.

"We have a DEAL," shouted Jiraiya if the shinigami was saying is true then hell yes they will take up on this offer no if, ands, or buts about it. "Minato tell him you accept." he said.

Minato had a great offer to accept either he do this on his own and lose his soul and don't get to see his kids grow up or he just keep his promise to the god and equally love his kids. He chose the one that make sense and announced "Thank you Kami you have spared my life and I will take up on your offer to love my kids equally no matter if one is a jinchuriki. I will keep my word and it will never be broken. I put that on my nindo my ninja way." Minato said and bowed thankfully. He gets to live and raise a happy family. He couldn't wait till this was over he was going to run around the village screaming like a little kid.

"**Yeah yeah don't bow like that it makes me feel weird honestly" **he said kind of embarrassed. He never did like formalities. **"Anyway I will keep up my end of the bargain and take the yin chakra of the nine tails with me. It's up to you if your son can control the yang chakra. Also before I leave congratulations on the birth of your kids and also make them into great people. I will be watching so don't make regret this. Farewell." **The shinigami said as he took the yin chakra of the nine tails with him which made him really small and disappeared.

"Minato you are one lucky ass guy." Jiraiya said. Minato scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Who ever thought you could convince the Shinigami into letting you live with your words. I am proud of you and I am glad you were my student." Jiraiya stated in a proud manner.

"We can talk more about this later sensei, but let's seal the kyuubi away now I'm kind of tired of looking at this fox." Minato claimed.

"Alright let's do it, TSUNADE BRING NARUTO HERE WILL YA?" Jiraiya shouted towards his busty blond teammate.

When she came over she was hesitant first because of the fox's presence, but when she seen Jiraiya's jutsu keeping it pinned down completely she sighed with relief. "Okay what do you want?" She asked curious to why they wanted Naruto only and not Mito.

"We need Naruto so we can seal the…" he did not finish as he was shouted at by an angry blond. "NO why do you want to put this child through that do you know what kind of life that is. What do you think Kushina would say?" she said angrily.

"Look Tsunade-san I will tell you and my wife everything after this is over just know that we need Naruto okay" he said firmly and angry. He really did not want to argue right now. Who would blame him he just got through fighting and talking to the Shinigami.

Tsunade was taken aback by how firm his words were and she looked in his eyes to see if he were lying. When she seen he was telling the truth she sighed and looked at Naruto then handed him to his father. Minato summoned a podium and placed Naruto on it. After he was done writing all the seals down and put everything in place he shouted "Eight Tetragram Seal." The nine tails glowed white and the seal on Naruto's belly glowed white then there was a flash and then the nine tails vanished. The seal on the infant's stomach swirled like a lock then it went black until it disappeared.

"Ahhh finally that thing is gone, now we can relax and play with those two little gaki's." Jiraiya said as he stretched any tight muscles.

"Oh no you don't nothing will be happening until after I am told everything" Tsunade yelled.

"Don't forget me either Tsunade" came a voice that sounded very pissed. Jiraiya, Minato, and Tsunade turned around to see one fiery red head with a little red head baby in her hands. "Now Minato honey will you tell me why our son has the Kyuubi in him?" she asked in a dangerously sweet voice.

Minato turned to look at Jiraiya, but all he did was put his hands up. "You have to explain ill back you up, but you are the one who spilled the bucket of water. Good luck." He said as he waited for his student to explain the situation. Seeing he had no choice he sighed and retold everything that occurred not leaving a trace of info out.

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS?" screamed the voices of three women that looked on with wide eyes. Kushina was the first to get out of her shock and continued… "So all you have to do is love our kids with equal love because of one is a jinchuriki." Kushina asked she was kind of shocked the shinigami would do something like that, but she wasn't complaining she had her kids and her beloved husband her dream was coming true.

"Well yeah that pretty much sums it up of what happened, let's go back to the village I have some things I need to do." said Jiraiya as he pulled out a notepad and did his famous perverted grin.

"Aye you pervert do not do that while I'm here you won't" Tsunade said as she sent him flying away with a single punch. Minato, Kushina, and Shizune looked on in awe as they saw a twinkle showing that he was long gone.

"Wow Tsunade-san I never seen so much strength" Minato said with a slight shiver why is women so strong when they look so gentle. He must study that. He came out of his thoughts as Tsunade replied back to him.

"Just nothing, but a little chakra 'yawn', come on Shizune I'm tired" said Tsunade. She was really tired she did just give away some of her life to Kushina.

"Hai Tsunade-sama" Shizune replied and with that they were off towards the village.

"Well it's us and the kids look like they are sleepy to so let's go home" Kushina stated while she picked up both her babies and put them in their rightful basket.

"Well that's true I'm tired too so let's go home, but before we go how you are able to move around freely. I know Tsunade healed you and all, but you should not be moving you got a tail beast extracted from you." Minato said clearly with a lot of worry in his voice.

"Shhh you will wake the kids don't worry, just know that I'm fine", Kushina said lovingly while she kissed Minato. "See; now let's go home and get some rest today was a long day after all." she said.

"Okay honey let's go, I want to be able to love my kids as soon as possible" he said cheerfully as he held out his hands for her to grab on.

"Sure" she said as she picked up her kids and went next to her husband. He lifted her chin up and brought his lips towards her passionately. He broke away and mumbled a 'I love you'. She smiled and replied "I love you too and thank you for this gift." Minato smiled and teleported away with his wife and his two new children.

Everyone in the leaf got a peaceful slumber that night. Especially the Namikaze family.

**Well i hope you guys enjoyed it. This took me and entire week to write because one i was thinking of a theme and ideas of how i wanted to start this story. I finally sorted it though and will be gladly to accept some ideas. It would teach how to be a better writer. i will try to keep this updated all the time, but sadly this week is exams.**

**Anyway for Naruto he will have everything he has now in the current manga and anime, but he will work really hard to acheive it. For his sister Mito she will know rasengan all of Minato's teleportation justus and be one hell of a seal master. Tell me what you guys think. I will try to make them equal as possible neither one of them is better than each other. Tell me what you think guys and please help me on grammar mistakes and errors. Pm for tips on how to be successful at this**


End file.
